


Alone Time

by Dare_devil



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, M/M, Masterbation, short oneshot, shower smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dare_devil/pseuds/Dare_devil
Summary: Frank has some alone time in the shower. His curiosity gets the better of him as he decides to try something new.





	Alone Time

Matt had left the apartment to head to work while Frank was asleep in his bed. By the time he had finally woken up it was mid day, a soft groan from his throat as he stretched, looking up at the ceiling. He wasn’t sure if Matt would be back in the apartment for his lunch hour or if he’ll stay in the office but he decided it’s probably best he gets out of bed. 

He stretched out again as he sat up before climbing out of bed to grab for his bag. Might as well take advantage of the free shower he thought to himself as he grabbed some clothes from his bag and threw them onto the bed before pulling a clean towel from one of Matt’s dressers.

As he entered the bathroom he took one look at himself in the mirror, his face was not covered in bruises and cuts for once. Turning the shower taps on, he waited for the water to warm up before removing his boxers and stepping in, closing his eyes as the warm water welcomed him. His safehouse had a shitty little shower that no idea what a hot tap was so Matt’s shower was basically heaven and he was definitely going to take advantage of the hot water. 

Reaching for one of Matt’s body washes he squirted some on his hand before washing over his body, Matt’s were always sweet smelling and nothing too strong due to his senses. Frank always forgot to bring his own when he stayed at Matt’s so he always ended up stealing his. 

Roaming his hands over his body as he rinsed the suds off his body, as he opened his eyes again that’s when he noticed the small bottle on the shelf. Did Matt seriously have a bottle of lube in his shower? Maybe he hoped that they would have shower sex at some point, Frank wonders why they have yet to. 

That’s when he felt a warmth in his belly and a sense of curiosity as he looked at the bottle on the shelf. How did it feel for Matt? To be on the receiving end? It must be good by how loud Matt moans when they do have sex. Should he try it? He’s alone, Matt won’t be home until maybe the end of the day. 

Picking up the bottle, he tapped his fingers against it, still in debate. Trying won’t do him any harm right? Hesitantly he opened the cap and squeezed some of the lube on his fingers, spreading his legs out a little his fingers nervously traveled down to his puckering hole. Fingers slowly circling around his hole before he hesitantly pushed one in. The feeling was strange and uncomfortable, like he was being stretched out. He couldn’t really imagine how Matt thinks this feels amazing.

Slowly pulling out a little he pushed back in slowly trying to build a pace to see it would make him feel any different. Frank debated whether to pull out and decide it just wasn’t for him until he felt a warm feeling pooling in his belly and his cock beginning to ache...ok this was beginning to feel really good. 

He nervously swallowed at the new feelings beginning to overwhelm him. Slowly pulling out he decided to add the second finger, slowly pushing back in and feeling himself being stretched more. A shuddering gasp left his lips and he felt his body burning up, the warm water showering over him was not helping. Closing his eyes as he leaned back against the wall, his fingers brushing across something sensitive inside him. He knew that when he pressed on this spot inside Matt it always gets a good response from him. 

Gently he added more pressure, short gasps leaving his lips, causing his body to tremble a little. Pulling back a little he pushed back harder, slamming into the bundle of nerves causing a loud moan, forcing itself out, catching Frank by surprise by the noises leaving his mouth. 

The back of his head now resting against the wall and his other hand reaching up to grip the shelf as he continued to thrust his fingers inside himself. Moans leaving his lips as he closed his eyes. That’s when his imagination began to wonder. What if it was Matt doing this to him? What if it was his fingers inside him? He can imagine the smirk on his face as he comes undone just from Matt’s fingers.

The heat of his body and the shower made it easy to imagine Matt in here with him, his body pressed against his. Fingers inside him as his boyfriend whispers encouragement for him to cum, the thought making his cock ache and his fingers to quicken, hitting harder inside him, always remembering to hit that sensitive spot inside him. Matt wouldn’t want him to touch himself, he’d want Frank to cum from just his fingers so Frank held back from touching his cock, even though it ached to be touched. 

“R-Red” nickname breathless as it left his lips.  
“I’m I gonna make you cum Frank? you gonna be a good boy and cum for me?” He imagines Red would say with a smirk, his fingers now slamming inside himself, imagining that it was his Red doing this. Whimpers leaving his lips as he felt himself beginning to build up, he was going to cum from this.

“P-please” he begged, voice almost a whimper as his fingers slammed inside himself, pushing hard on the sensitive spot inside himself. His fist clenching around the shelf he gripped tightly as he could feel his legs growing weak as they began to tremble.  
“Please Red!” He whimpered, the thought of Matt smirking as he pounded his fingers into him “cum for me Frank” he’d whisper in his ear.

Frank cried out, his body shuddering as he came, his fingers continuing to thrust inside himself, his hole clenching around his fingers as he continued to ride out his orgasm before he felt his body almost collapse against the wall. 

Loudly panting as he began to calm down from his high. Slowly pulling his fingers out with ease, he opened his eyes as he slowly calmed down. His legs felt weak so he kept tight hold of the shelf, worried that he could trip or fall on his feet. The shower walls were now steamed up as he nervously swallowed. Maybe he’d be open to the idea of switching with Red once in bed. 

Matt had heard Frank in the shower as he walked down the corridor to his apartment. He knew he should have walked away and let Frank have his alone time but this was different to any other moans he had heard from Frank before. 

The sound of Frank fingering himself and the soft pleases leaving his lips and Matt nickname for him leaving his mouth so breathless, it was making him feel hot. It’s probably best that he turns back around and heads back to the office while he lets Frank have his time alone. Although it has made him open to the idea of switching with Frank in bed, he’d like to hears those begs for real and less to Frank’s imagination.


End file.
